Shattered
by TRikiD
Summary: She couldn't believe she had lost her husband to an unnatural force, and that he was being forced against his will to not only fight his family, but his team. What will Kate do?


**This is a short fanfic for anyone who's seen the trailor for the new Ninjago season: Possession. I was inspired by the song 'Shattered' by Trading Yesterday.**

 **WARNING: May contain spoilers for new season of Ninjago.**

* * *

Shattered

As Kate remained seated on Destiny's Bounty after flying away from the unexpected enemy…she couldn't forget who she had just seen.

* * *

 _She stood there behind the counter of the Steep Wisdom tea shop, looking at what monster the love of her life had become. His ghostly, glowing green eyes and black bangs had told Kate that this wasn't Lloyd doing this—but it was still his body._

 _Lloyd was grunting while trying to get out from underneath the heavy shelves of tea leaves since Nya had shoved them over to slow hi down. Kate couldn't move as she watched the possessed vessel of Lloyd's body trying to free itself. Even though she was blind, she could feel that Lloyd was lost._

" _Lloyd…?" Kate merely whimpered, and suddenly Lloyd stopped grunting._

" _Kate…" Lloyd said, and not in the new, deep voice that's never been heard before._

" _Lloyd? Is that you?" Kate said as she jumped over the counter and rushed to Lloyd's aid. He looked at her, and she noticed his red eyes were looking back, not the haunted green ones._

" _Kate, please…help me…and RUN!" Lloyd grunted softly, but he yelled the last part as his voice began to change back. Kate began to get back as Lloyd grunted and used his newfound wind powers to finally lift the shelves off of him._

 _Kate stood up as Lloyd looked at her, but now the green eyes were back. She backed up slowly as Lloyd glared at her and began to close in on her. It wasn't long before her back hit the wall and she was trapped. Just when their faces were only inches apart, they stared at each other. Lloyd was looking straight through her since being possessed kept him from seeing who his friends were and took away his free will…but Kate wanted to see Lloyd in this—this unearthly body because she knew her husband kids' father was being helplessly imprisoned by his possessor. Lloyd suddenly smirked._

" _You think he's still here," he said matter-of-factly, "he's gone," he said firmly, and Kate almost began to tear up, but then Lloyd lifted his hand and was going to use his wind powers again as he lined his hand up with Kate's neck, "You here me?! HE'S GONE!" Lloyd exclaimed at the top of his lungs as he used the wind to throw Kate out of the building. Her body flew and flopped onto the ground like a rag-doll. Kate screamed in pain because she landed on her right arm and it broke._

 _BOOM._

 _The anchor of Destiny's Bounty had landed a few yards away from Kate, and she looked up to find the ninja, Wu and Misako looking down at her._

" _Hurry up and get up here!" Cole shouted._

 _Kate quickly stood up while trying to hold her arm straight. She dared not to look back, but she did. And she found that Lloyd was still coming after her as he marched closer with the most ghostly glare._

 _Kate turned around and sprinted for the anchor, but Lloyd noticed this so he sprinted after her. Lloyd wasn't too far behind when Kate grabbed the giant anchor and it slowly hoisted her up. Even though Lloyd had a running start, he still missed as the anchor was too out of reach._

 _But it still wasn't over when Kate had been pulled aboard because Lloyd only used another strong amount of wind force to pull the flying ship back to the ground. the wind made the boat tip back, causing everyone to fall over._

" _Hang on to something!" Nya shouted because she was in the control room and she had to get them out of there. So by trying to slide across the floor on her stomach, she reached for a button on the panel and pushed it. The button opened a new, bigger rocket on the back of the boat, which was finally enough to pull them from Lloyd's winds._

* * *

Kate remembered every single detail, and she didn't know what to say or do. Everyone's, even her powers were gone, but then Kate heard Wu say something she'd never thought he'd say.

"You weren't my first students. There was another pupil before you," Wu said firmly. The ninja were stunned.

"Who?" Jay asked.

"Morro," Wu sighed sadly.

ROOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!

A long and loud roar filled the air. Everyone ran out of the cabin and found a dragon, but not an ordinary dragon. It was just like one of the ninjas' spirit dragons. It was covered in armor and had the color of dark green scales, big wings on its back, four muscular, clawed legs...and riding this very dragon was Lloyd as it flapped its wings, making the distance between the ship and the dragon and Lloyd smaller.

Kate saw this and one thing immediately struck her mind: _What will I tell the girls?_

* * *

 **The reason I chose "Shattered" is because the lyrics explain the things you lost, like faith, and Kate lost Lloyd.**

 **I'm sorry! I really hope I'm not making this TOO sad for you guys, but I still hope you like this short. And I will say I can't wait for the new season to come out Monday, June 29th 6:30 central/5:30 Pacific(I think that sounds about right, so don't blame me if I'm wrong), AND I can't wait to continued writing my Legends of Ninjago series.**


End file.
